Giant dictionary
A list of words in the giant language of Jotun. A ; alv : elf ; Am : 1 -person sing subj pron: I ; alder : old ; anfal : n'': attack ; anfel : ''v: attack ; att : eight B ; bapart : temple ; bla : blue ; blad : blade ; blod : blood ; blodbok : copper ; boye : bow ; bror : brother ; byrd : birth D ; den : 3 -person sing neut pron: it ; deg : 2 -person pl pron: you ; det : dem pron: that ; dir : dem adv: there ; dod : death ; drofte : dispute'' ; du : 2 -person sing pron: you ; dun : 2 -person sing poss pron: your ; dverg : dwarf E ; engel : ale ; er : 3 -person sing copula: is ; esse : forge ; et : one ; ettin : runt F ; fang : v'': lead ; fange : ''v: take ; fare : danger ; farvel : goodbye ; fem : five ; fer : v'': (''2 -person sing, ferst; 3 -person sing, fers) go ; ferd : journey ; festing : fortress ; fir : four ; fjell : mountain ; fjelljotun : (pl, fjelljotunen) mountain giant ; flod : river ; fode : food ; forbaus : surprise ; forer : chieftain, leader ; forvar : v'': defend G ; garasje : garbage ; gave : gift ; gi : ''v: give ; gil : (alt sp, gill) gold ; glang : prep: above ; grun : green ; gud : god ; gul : yellow H ; ha : v'' : have ; han : ''3 -person sing masc pron: he ; haug : hill ; haugjotun : (pl, haugjotunen) hill giant ; harbunad : armor ; heim : home ; hellig : holy, sacred ; helsingen : (slang, hels) greetings ; hest : horse ; het : hot ; hild : mother ; hjelm : helmet ; hjerte : heart ; hun : 3 -person sing fem pron: she ; hund : hundred ; huslyd : (pl, huslyder) family ; hval : whale ; hvalspyd : whale spear I ; i : dem pron: this ; ild : fire ; ildjotun : (pl, ildjotunen) fire giant ; ise : ice ; isejotun : (pl, isejotunen) frost giant J ; jarl : Jotunise dialect: tribal leader ; jotun : (pl, jotunen) giant ; Jotunbrud : collective term for all true giants K ; kalt : cold ; kappe : cloak ; kjott : meat ; kom : v'': come ; kong : king ; kongerike : kingdom ; krig : war ; krigga : warrior ; kue : cow ; kunst : art ; kvit : white L ; lang : Far ; Levendehule : living cave ; linje : ancestry, lineage ; linjenstein : ancestors of stone ; liv : life M ; maat : good, holy, honorable ; magere : mage ; magisk : magic ; maug : evil, unholy, dishonorable ; mazîn : priest ; mazînmagisk : divine magic ; meg : ''1 -person sing obj pron: me; 1 -person sing poss pron: my ; minutt : minute ; mynt : money N ; nar : near ; nede : nown ; ni : nine ; nom : n'': name ; nul : nothing O ; oks : axe ; opp : ''prep: up ; ordning : order ; Ostoria : the seat belonging to a father ; otte : fear ; overin : defeat P ; paart : v'': honor, respect; ''n: honor ; pil : arrow ; platina : platinum ; prakt : bravery R ; rad : rank ; rang : n'': honor ; rever : queller ; rod : red ; rom : room, chamber S ; sal : saga ; seir : victory ; sek : six ; seng : bed ; sengrom : bedroom ; sju : seven ; skald : ''Jotunise dialect: bard ; skat : treasure ; skilt : rune ; skiltgravr : rune cutters ; skod : fog ; skodjotun : (pl, skodjotunen) fog giant ; skold : shield ; skye : cloud ; skyejotun : (pl, skyejotunen) cloud giant ; slag : battle ; solv : silver ; soster : sister ; sort : black ; spyd : spear ; stein : stone ; steinjotun : (pl, steinjotunen) stone giant ; stig : light ; stomm : tribe ; storkokk : Jotunhaug dialect: master eater ; stormazîn : high priest ; stot : second ; strev : effort ; su : 1 -person pl poss pron: our ; sverd : sword T ; tanke : thought ; tapperhot : Jotunise dialect: courage, mettle, machismo ; teeth : tenner ; tid : hour ; tier : ten ; to : two ; tosk : fool ; traktat : treaty ; tre : three ; treke : trail ; trut : truth ; tusen : thousand ; tuv : thief U ; ubuden : intruder ; uvar : storm ; uvarjotun : (pl, uvarjotunen) storm giant ; uven : (pl, uvenir) enemy V ; vader : father ; vaer : weather ; val : prep: for ; van : human ; venn : friend ; vind : wind ; vonin : titan W ; weirdner : Jotunise and Jotunild dialects: weird worker, i.e., a wizard or runecaster ; wer : inter pron: who ; wie : inter pron: where ; wo : inter pron: what ; wyrm : dragon Z ; zo : prep: to References Category:Giant languages Category:Dictionaries